


Cuffed

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, handcuff au, highschool age au, i guess??, thomas/minho - Freeform, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you woke up handcuffed- to your worst, yet undoubtedly prettiest rival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

Minho suddenly wakes up, and is welcomed with a splitting headache. Immediately wincing, he closed his eyes again, trying to adjust to the pain. A few moments later, he tries opening his eyes slowly, taking in the sudden brightness. He’s…where the hell is he? Minho looks around, realizing he’s on a couch. Minho lifted his right hand to scratch his head.  And found that he couldn’t. 

“The hell?” Minho muttered, looking at his wrist. He’s handcuffed. Minho stares at his wrist for a good two minutes, wondering what the hell happened last night. Minho looks down and notices a body, snoring on the floor. A young man, with the other half of the handcuff clipped to his left wrist.

“What the..?” Minho managed to say before another stab of pain hit his forehead. Unable to speak, he presses his free hand on his head, hoping it would go away. He tries to sit up, and immediately realizes he needs the toilet. Badly. He stands up awkwardly and starts walking when he’s pulled back.

 Right. He’s handcuffed to someone.

Minho goes towards the sleeping body and nudges him with his foot.

“Dude,” Minho whispers. “Hey buddy, wake up. Bro, wake up please. Oh for the love of god WAKE UP!”

At the sudden raises voice, the guy wakes up, startled. And, as it’s with Minho, is hit with a blinding headache. He groans loudly, clutching his head.

 “Hey pal, I know you’re suffering and all, but I really need to use the toilet,” Minho says as politely as he can.

 “So go,” the man replies, still groaning.

 “In case you haven’t noticed, Sleeping Beauty, we’re fucking handcuffed together,” Minho raises his arm up, which caused the other man’s arm to rise too.

 “What the fuck?” the guy says.

 “Yeah, yeah, realizations later I need TO GO,” Minho practically drags the man off the floor and runs to the bathroom.

“Turn around,” Minho orders. 

“What?”

“I am not peeing with you looking. Turn around!”

The guy groans, but turns around all the same. Minho finishes his business, sighing with relief. The two walk out, the other guy still massaging his head. Minho looks around the room. The place is completely trashed; empty bottles littered the floor, broken pieces of plate and glasses were everywhere. A disco ball knocked sideways still flashed its light. There are a few sleeping (or knocked out, Minho isn’t sure) bodies here and there.

“Do you have any idea what happened last night?” Minho asks 

The other guy shakes his head. “Must’ve been wild,” he mumbles, indicating their handcuffed hands                                                                                                                      

“Well, since we _are_ handcuffed together,” Minho says. “Might as well introduce myself. I’m Minho.  

“Wait a minute…Minho? Oh God, _no,_ ”the other guy cries out.

Minho finally looks at the guy properly. And can’t believe his eyes. It’s Thomas.

 “Oh my god, it’s _you!_ ” Minho yells. He tries to back away as far as he can. Which isn’t very far.  “Out of all the people to be handcuffed to, it just had to be  you?!”  

  “Tell me about it,” Thomas says, glaring sideways at Minho.

 Ever since freshmen year, Minho hated Thomas, and vice versa. Every time they passed each other in the corridors, they would send death glares across, with the added insults (“What’s with that new look, Tommy boy? Stop trying so hard to be cool, it’s never going to work!” “Nice shirt, Minho, who picked it for you? You did? You must have worse fashion taste than I thought!”). Minho isn’t sure what started this rivalry, but it sure as hell isn’t ending.

 “God,” Minho groans, tugging his handcuffed hand.  

“Quit complaining, drama queen. We need to find the key,” Thomas says, dragging Minho towards a sleeping body. Thomas kneeled and pushed the guy awake.

 “Aris?” 

The guy opened his eyes and squinted. He smiled when he saw Thomas. “Hey, hey Thomas. How you doing?" 

“Just dandy, Aris. Listen, do you know anything about this?” Thomas raises his left hand, showing the handcuff attached to Minho.

Aris stared at the handcuff for a few seconds, then started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Minho says impatiently. 

“Last night. You guys don’t remember?” Aris says, to which the guys shake their heads. “Oh man. It was off the hook! There was a dare. I think it was Gally. He was like, ‘I dare Thomas to break dance!’ and you were about to, then he said, ‘handcuffed to Minho!’. I think you were pretty hammered, because you were like, ‘challenge fucking accepted!’” Aris points to Minho. “You were pretty drunk too, you were so into it. For two people who absolutely despise each other, you guys make a really good team.”

“So all this is your fault!” Minho yells at Thomas.

“My fault?! How the hell is my fault?”

“You accepting that stupid dare! God, you’re such an idiot!” Minho shakes his head. “Everybody knows you _never_ accept Gally’s dares! They’re insane!

“It’s true,” Aris says, nodding. 

“Or maybe,” Thomas says, ignoring Aris. “You just made that up because you’re such a coward!” Thomas doesn’t actually think that, he just wants a reason to yell back at Minho. 

“Oh, so I’m the coward?” Minho growls. He came closer towards Thomas; their noses almost touching. “Maybe I should bring up a certain scenario which clearly paints you in a cowardly light?” Thomas swallows and goes red, but doesn’t break eye contact. Before he can punch that smug look off of Minho’s face, Aris interrupts. 

 “Guys, guys, calm down it was just a dare!”

“Shut up, Jones. You probably encouraged Genius here to do it. Now do you know where the key is?”

 Aris shrugged. “It’s probably with Gally.”

“Is he here?” Thomas asks. 

“Nope, I think he left sometime around 1am.”

“Do you know where he lives?” 

Aris shakes his head.

“Do you know anything?” Minho says, his frustration rising.

  Aris thinks for a minute, then says, “I know someone who might know where he lives.”  

“Who?” Both Thomas and Minho yell.

Aris smiles. “Newt.”

* * *

 

 Both of them know where Newt lives; he just so happens to be both their friend. Even so, the end up lost on the way due to their arguing

 “Lord above,” Thomas sighs as they walk into another dead end, “Out of all the clueless people you handcuff me with, it just so happens to be the least direction-orientated person ever?”

“Shut up, you aren’t exactly Google Maps,” Minho tugs his hand as they turn around, making Thomas nearly fall. Minho didn’t think that through, because he very nearly falls as well.

Thomas laughs. “Did you forget that we’re handcuffed together?”

Minho regains his balance, fuming. “No, your stink reminds me every time you get too close.”  

 Thomas rolls his eyes. “I swear your comebacks are getting wittier by the minute,” he says sarcastically.

 Minho sighs loudly, taking nearly all of his self-control to not punch Thomas’ ugly mug. 

 _Well, it’s actually not that bad-looking,_ Minho thinks, and then stops himself. Where that he hell did _that_ come from?  

The two keep walking. Each person they pass look at their handcuffed hands and give them weird looks. One lady gives them such a disgusted look Minho nearly stops to ask her what her problem was. After she passes them, Thomas laughs.

“What?” Minho asks.

“We must look like such a sight, with this,” Thomas says, raising their cuffed hands. 

Minho thinks about it, then laughs back. “It does look pretty ridiculous.” 

Thomas catches himself staring too long at Minho’s face.

“You have a great smile,” he blurts out.  

Minho turns to look at Thomas, “What?”

 Immediately Thomas turns red. “…Did I say that out loud?”

“Pretty sure you did.”  

“Shit,” Thomas mutters under his breath. God, why did he say that? _The Earth is welcome to swallow me up right about now,_ Thomas thinks miserably.  

Silence falls between the two as they try to find Newt’s house.

“You do though,” Thomas says after a while. 

“What?” 

Thomas stops himself from groaning. “Have a great smile.”

Minho’s quiet for a while. “Thank you,” he says. He smiles back at Thomas. 

Did Thomas’ heart just… _flutter?_

Ignoring that, Thomas looks around. “Didn’t we pass this café already?” 

“I don’t think so. Jesus, I swear Newt lives around here.”  

“Why don’t you just call him?”

“Because,” Minho says, stopping, trying to get his bearings. “It just so _happens_ that both our phones are dead, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Thomas says, shoulders slumping. He takes a look around the area once more, then realizes.

“Wait, I know where we are!” Thomas barely says before he starts running, pulling Minho. Minho nearly trips over, but manages to run along with Thomas. Suddenly the area becomes more familiar, they run faster. Now that Minho knows where they’re going, he and Thomas take turns in leading the way. With their combined effort, they reach Newt’s in double time.

The two stand, bent over and panting in front of his house. Minho catches his breath first.

“I guess we do make a pretty good team,” he says sincerely. 

Thomas nods, smirking. “When we’re not arguing.”

Minho laughs softly. “When we’re not arguing,” he agrees. They both walk to the door and Thomas pushes the doorbell. The door opens after a few seconds. Newt comes out and smiles when he sees them.  

“Wow, you guys are actually _next_ to each other,” Newt says. “Is this a dream?”

“Believe me, it’s not by choice,” Minho says. He raises their cuffed hands. Newt’s eyes widen.

 “ _Wow,_ ” Newt says. “How-how did _that_ happen?” 

“Long story short, it was Gally’s fault.” 

“Gally, huh? How…interesting,” Newt says. His tone confuses Thomas.

“Do you know anything about this?” Thomas asks.

“Who, me? No of course not, why would I?” Newt says suspiciously, covering his smile. Thomas still isn’t convinced but Minho interrupts before he can question it anymore. 

 “Listen, we need Gally’s address so we can out of this.”

 “Oh, sure, he lives not too far from here,” Newt gives them directions. “Good luck, guys,” Newt smiles before he closes the door. The two walk in the direction Newt pointed towards. 

“Do you think Newt had something to do with this handcuff thing?” Thomas asks suddenly.

“What makes you say that?” 

“The way he acted when you said this was Gally’s fault. He did seem like he was…expecting us.”

 Minho thinks about it. “I think you’re being paranoid, Thomas.”

Thomas stops. “You actually called me by my name.”  

  “I did?”

“Usually you call me douche-face, or some ridiculous mash-up. Why the sudden change?"

“I don’t know, really. Maybe I’m getting tired of this rivalry.”

“Me too, actually,” Thomas sighs. “I’m running out of insults.” 

“Do you have any idea what started it?”

“Not really, it was a while ago.” Thomas puts his free hand out. “Truce?”

Minho hesitates slightly. He’s hated this guy for so long…or has he? _He’s not actually that bad,_ Minho thinks. _I’ve been the asshole most of the time._ He takes Thomas’ hand with his cuffed hand. “Truce,” Minho smiles. Thomas grins back and they continue walking to Gally’s house, the silence not as awkward as it used to be.T hey reach Gally’s house. 

Gally opens the door after three angry knocks from Minho. “Hey guys, how can I help you?” He has an annoying smirk on his face.

Thomas and Minho don’t say anything but raise their cuffed hands, shooting daggers at Gally.

“Oh I was looking for that! Come on in guys,” Gally says, that knowing smirk never leaving his face. They wait while Gally brings the key. “So what took you guys so long?” he says when he comes back.

“We, uh, got lost,” Minho says, still glaring angrily at Gally. He unlocks the handcuff and Thomas and Minho rub their wrists, relieved.

“Well, why didn’t you call?” His tone makes Minho think he already knows why. 

“Because our phones were dead,” Minho says. “Pretty sure you had something to do with that, as well.”                                                                                                                  

Gally raises his hands in mock surrender. “Who, little old me? I can neither confirm nor deny. Plus you guys look great together. Maybe you guys will finally put everyone out of their misery and make out now, who knows.”

Before Minho could reply, Thomas grabs his arm and pulls him towards the door.

“You’re welcome!” Gally cheerily before he shuts the door. The two stand there for a while taking in their freedom.

“You know,” Minho says, still rubbing his wrist. “There’s only one question I have after all this.”  

“Yeah? What’s that?” 

“Why the fuck does Gally have a pair of handcuffs?”

The two burst out laughing, thinking of reasons. Minho suggests certain acts of sexual nature, laughing louder at the thought of it.

“Oh, God, no I don’t want to think about that, Jesus,” Thomas says, barely able to breathe.

The laughing dies down after a bit, both regaining their breath.  

“So, um,” Minho clears his throat. “Do you want to, uh, get some coffee or something?" 

Thomas grins. “Are you asking me out on a date?” he says, raising an eyebrow.  

Minho shrugs, grinning back. “Eh, take it as you want. So? Yay or nay?” 

“Sure,” Thomas nods. “After this whole episode, I could really use some coffee.”

* * *

A few weeks later, Newt checks his phone and sees he has two texts, one from Thomas, one from Minho. Both say the same thing: “Oh my god, I’m dating Thomas/Minho!!!” Newt smiles wide. He starts texting:   

_[Newt]: ohmygod, your plan actually worked. They just texted me they’re dating_

_[Newt]: I cant believe this_

_[Gally]: i know i know im a genius_

_[Newt]: it was so ridiculous I mean, handcuffs???? where did you even get those?????_

_{Gally]: don’t question it, it’s a long story_

_Gally]: plus u owe me now_

_[Newt]: how much?_

_[Gally]: 30 bucks_

_[Newt]: the fuck?? that’s ridiculous_

_[Gally]: hey u wanted quality. 30 bucks._

_…_

_[Newt]: i’ll get the money tomorrow_

 

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as one idea and then ended up as something completely different. but it was v fun writing it and i hoped you enjoyed it!! also if you have any headcanons or prompts send them to me on [tumblr](punkminewt.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
